I FELL IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND
by Cmpunk2015
Summary: it is a story about fionna and marshall
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer i do not own adventure time  
>chapter 1...<br>fionna's POV:  
>This morning I woke up to my new alarm clock ... Just kidding my sister cake woke me up by saying 'wake up fionna! Or im gonna have to tell prince gumball you like him!'.<br>"uggh for the last time cake im telling you that i dont like prince gumball!"I told her as she giggled  
>"oh fionna you're gonna be late for school if you dont hurry up!"Cake yelled loud enough for me to she said that i quickly slipped on my uniform, it was a white long sleeve shirt with a checkered blue and black over shirt, a gray skirt to match and to top it all off knee high socks and my favorite black mary-janes.<br>"Cake did you pack our lunches?" I asked her  
>"yep!" she said looking proud.<br>I walked ocer to the door and almost forgot my bunny hat.I grabbed it as fast as i could then me and Cake went to school.

WHEN WE GOT TO SCHOOL...

When my friends saw me they rushed over and crowded me. They should know that i hate being crowded ... Just then i noticed marshall isn't here yet...

MARSHALL'S POV:

the moment i got to school i ran to my locker to avoid seeing ashley my ex-girlfriend who is super after i closed my locker door I went on a search to find my best friend Fionna. I looked everywhere for her exept outside it was the next place i was going to look for I got to the school door I slowly opened the door and stepped outside. The first thing i saw was a group of people, I was wondering who they were hiding.  
>"Oh my glob! you guys should totally come to my party tonight!" I heard Lumpy Space prince yell<br>"Sure we'll be there lsp !" i heard someone say, it sounded like cake but i wasnt sure.  
>"um... Cake i cant do this for much longer!" I heard a girl as she started to cry.<br>Now i was really wondering who this girl was.  
>"Everyone please go away... NOW!" Cake cried out and when everyone left, i was heart broken to see my best friend Fionna sitting on the pavement stairs crying.<br>"Marshall did you hear what i said? I said everyone leave!"Cake yelled at me.  
>" Is it a flippin' crime to see my best friend? Cuz the last time i checked you said for me to be here for her." I yelled back at Cake<p>

CAKE'S POV:

I cant believe what i just heard the 'Bad little boy' just said to me.  
>"Marshall that was for a different reason!" I simply told him.<br>"Stop yelling at each other! I thought you guys were my friends... Well i thought wrong then!" Fionna said said before walking away trying her hardest not to begin crying again.  
>" B-but we are your friends!" Me and Marshall said at the same time.<br>Fionna kept silent and walked away still trying to hold back tears.  
>"maybe i went a little too far!"i told marshall<br>"No, no not at all!" he said sarcasticly while laughing at me  
>"ok Marshall your not helping...but i think we both pushed her too far" I said starting to cry.<p>

JUST THEN THE BELL RANG...

"ok we'll sort this out at recess!"Marshall told me  
>"See ya later!"I told him<p>

sorry if its not great but its my first fiolee story and chapter 2 will be coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2 class time

sorry about the late chapter! im trying my hardest to get these chapters uploaded and i just got my computer fixed so... Hope you guys like this chapter please comment and vote if you like the story

Marshall's Pov:

After I walked away from Cake.I remembered that at the begining of the year we chose our and Fionna have a lot in common so we pick the exact same had math first and music second so I got my math stuff and grabbed my axe/guitar and went to I enter the classroom i put my guitar against the wall and look for a desk. The only desk left was the one next to Fionna, she looked lonely cuz she usually sat alone in the front of the class. So without her noticing i'm sneaking up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, she jumped when she felt someone's hands around her.

"Hey Fi !" I said to her.

She automatically knew it was when Isaid that.I am the only one out of her friends that calls her fionna, well at least that i know of...

"Hey Marshall !" She said before the teacher even yelled at her.

"Fionna The Human!" Yelled Mrs, Bubblegum.

" What is it Mrs, Bubblegum?" Fionna asked politly.

FIONNA'S POV:

"Fionna The Human!" Mrs, Bubblegum yelled at me.

"What is it Mrs, Bubblegum?" I asked her politly.

"Your hat is not to be on your head in this classroom!Take it off or leave!" She screamed at me.

"Oooh good little girl's in trouble" Everyone exept Marshall was teasing and laughing at me.

I did what I was told and took my bunny hat off. Everyone exept Marshall (yet again) were shocked that when i stood up my hair touched the floor.

"Fionna, you need to get your hair cut." Marceline yelled out and everyone exept my best friend Marshall agreed with her.

"She doesn't need to get her hair cut if she doesn't want to get her hair cut!" Marshall yelled back at them.

Just then first class was over, so Marshall and I started walking in the hall, headed to music. On our way to music class Marshall helped me put my bunny hat back on. That made me think did Marshall like me or is he just being a good friend?Did I like him?. Just then i realized i was standing in the middle of the classroom,and that everyone was stareing at me.

"Are you ok Fi !" Marshall asked me.

"I'm fine Marshall." I said to him

" I'm not buying it ! Seriously Fionna whats up?" He asked me with a serious look on his face.

" Why do you want to know?" I asked curiously as I said that he knew what I was up to... at least I thought he knew what I was up to

" Just wondering cuz its not everyday that people see their best friends standing in the middle of the classroom, I mean just standing there!" he said with a little laugh, that made me smile almost blushed right then and there.

"True that!" I said he was shocked that I admited it.

" Ok everybody we need people to join the talent show later tonight at like 6pm until 8pm" Mr. Simon said to the whole class, everyone looked at me, Marshall and Flame the moment he finished that sentence.

" Marshall, Flame are you guys gonna be there?" I asked the boys that were standing next to nodded his head an instant after I said that.

MARSHALL'S POV:

"Only on one condition... Flame will stay away from the prize... oops I mean Fionna until we're on stage and Fionna has to show up all dolled up!" I said to them yet again Flame nodded his head in approval.

" I-I guess... wait p-prize?" Fionna said stuttering.

"you better show up Fionna or else!" Flame said as if he was gonna hurt her I would never let that happen.

Class was over and lunch hour began

Fionna and I walked away from Flame and we went to find Cake. We found her and her boyfriend Mochro who was in our band but quit to be with his then i thought did i like Fi the way mochro likes Cake?My mind kept teasing me. Fionna and I didn't want to bother Cake so we walked away from where they were.

" Hey Fionna are you still mad at me?" I asked softly.

" How could ever stay mad at you Marshall?" she softly replied, that made my day almost complete.

I am terribly sorry for the cliffie but if i continued this chapter it would go on for ever


	3. Chapter 3

**time skip to After School **

**Fionna's POV:**

So after school I was walking home and then I notice that my sister Cake was randomly standing beside me and she looked at me for a moment then she spoke

" Fionna are you going to the talent show tonight? cuz i heard about your deal with the boys...And I could make you a stunning dress for your side of the deal to be complete." She said to me as we were walking down the road.

by the time I answered we were in our driveway, that me and Marshall made last summer when he got his motorcycle.

" Ok Cake you can make me a dress just make it nice thats all I ask!" I reply.

As Cake was making my dress, she was only focusing on perfecting the dress. So I ran to the bathroom and grab a pair of scissors and locked the door.

" They want me to get a haircut well i'll show them!" I mumbled to myself as I was about to cut my hair that touched the floor when it was down until... I see Marshall floating next to the bathroom window as if he heard what I said a mile away.

" Fi? What are you doing to your hair?" he asked me looking concerned.

" I'm about to cut my hair why?" I quickly reply trying to hide the scissors as if I was doing something wrong.

" you aren't going to cut your own hair thats almost impossible to do and if you cut your hair on your own theres a big chance it will be uneven...so pass me those scissors and i will try my very best to cut your hair!" he simply said to me, I pass him the scissors like he wanted me to.

This isnt the reaction I was thinking of ,, to be honest I thought he would flip at this but here he is helping me cut my hair.

"Fi! How much do you want me to cut off?" He asked me with his normal calm voice.

"Ummm... To at least my waist!" I said motioning where to cut then my sister Cake knocks on the door.

"Fionna, I have finished your dress for the talent show!... are you almost done in there?"She yelled from the other side of the bathroom I tell her that I'm in this bathroom getting my hair cut by my best friend Marshall Lee? or should I stay silent and not say a word until Marshall Lee was done cutting my hair?

"Marshall we have to hurry up Cake is getting a little worried about me!" I say try not to say it too loud so Cake couldn't hear me. He gave me a smirk and oh no please don't... to late

" Fionna we've got plenty of time to finish this!" He yelled out , after that I facepalmed myself and gave him a 'did you seriously just do that' face he laughed.

**Cakes's POV:**

After I finished fionna's dress I went up to the bathroom door and told her and after I said what I said the first voice i heard was a boy's voice he said "Fionna we've got plenty of time to finish this!". To be completely honest I am scared to find out whats happening in that a minute I break that door down to find my sister Fionna sitting on the edge of the vanity countertop with Marshall Lee standing next to her. Well I didn't see that coming... wait a second is that a pair of scissors in his hand?

"Will you two tell me what the hell is going on here! RIGHT NOW!" I lost my mind at that very second that i saw them together like that.

" Well I was helping Fionna get ready for the talent show and she wanted a haircut because everyone other than the band were bullying her for how long her hair is!" Marshall stated , I was a little shocked that he came over just to help her fit in with the group and to help her get ready for tonight.

" Ok I'll let it slide this time and only this time. But Marshall you need to go downstairs while fionna gets ready for the talent show!" I said pointing at him gestureing him to leave the room i left the room right after he did to get Fionna's dress.

**Fionna's POV:**

I was waiting to see my dress for the talent show, when Cake returned she returned with a stunning sleeveless baby blue dress.

" Try it on!" she said to me, I quickly grabbed the dress she walked out of the room and I pulled the baby blue dress on it went to about my knees and was a little bit puffy. i couldn't reach the zipper on the back of the dress, but all of a sudden I felt cold hands zipping up the back of the dress.

" You look absolutly beautiful in that dress Fi!" I heard a familiar voice say behind me, I turn around to see the one and only Marshall Lee just standing there as I blushed.

I was so happy to see him at that moment even though i saw him a few minutes ago, I went up to him and gave him a hug he hugged back after a while. Then we remembered the talent show was in a half-hour. I raced Marshall down the stairs so that Cake could finish my outfit. She only applied red lipgloss to my lips, put my hair into a ponytail and gave me my baby blue flats to match my dress. Before I knew it me and Marshall were at school for the talent show.

" Fionna you made it! And you are dolled up glad to see you kept up you side of the deal!'' Flame said to me, Marshall looked at flame really weirdly as if I was off limits to Flame prince. Marshall slolwly came up to me and held my hand waiting for them to call us up on stage until...

" Uhh...guys before you two showed up I entered my name separate from your guys's so for tonight im not in the band!" Flame said before he was called up to the was confused that we wern't up there with him.

"So as you can tell im not with the band tonight, anyways I am going to sing Second Chance by Shinedown and I dedicated this song to my ex-girlfriend who is performing next!" Flame said in the microphone lots of people the song ended lots of people cheered really loud for him. I was anxious about going on stage the first time without Marshall and the second time with Marshall. the next thing I know im called up to the stage.

"Hey everybody I'm Fionna Mertons and I'm going to be singing Down by Jason Walker!" I say into the microphone picking it up off the stand thing as the music started, Everyone cheered including Marhsall and that takes quite a bit to do!

**Marshall's POV: **

I watched as Fionna walked on stage quite nervous to introduce herself and the song she was performing. When I heard the title of the song she chose for her solo , I wondered why she chose a depressing song either way I should cheer for my best friend. just then the music started.

" Don't know where I'm at. I'm standing at the back and I'm tired of waiting. Waiting here in line hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing. I shot for the sky I'm stuck on the ground so why do I try I know I'm gonna fall down. I thought I could fly so why did I drown. I'll never know why its coming down down down. Not ready to let go cause then I'd never know what I could be missing. I'm missing way too much so when do i give up what I've been wishing for. I shot for the sky I'm stuck on the ground so why do I try I know I'm gonna fall down. I thought I could fly so why did I drown. I'll never know why its coming down down why I'm coming down down down, I can't find another way around I don't wanna hear the sound of losing what I never found. I shot for the sky I'm stuck on the ground so why do I try I know I'm gonna fall down. I thought I could fly so why did I drown so why did I drown. I'll never know why its coming down down down. I shot for the sky i'm stuck on the ground why do I try I know I'm gonna fall down. I thought I could fly so why did I drown. I'll never know why its coming down down down." She sang before walking off stage everyone cheered including me but then I noticed she was trying to hold back tears.

So here I am trying to fight through the huge crowd to find her, it kills me to see her cry, I think I'm falling in love with Fionna! I find her after a while and decided to speak up.

"Fi! Whats wrong babe?" I blurted trying to wipe her tears away until she backs away. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that it slipped out. Fi please tell me whats wrong!" I said calmly she looks up to me then looks at the ground again.

" Why do you want to know?" She said sadly while crying.

"Unlike your friend Gumball and your ex-boyfriend... I actually care about you as much as your sister cares about you. I probably care the most!" I say to her , I was hoping that I cheered her up but it didn't.

" I don't mean to offend you but even though you are my best friend, I doubt you care that much about me..." She said just as we were called to the stage for our duet.

"We will talk about this later." i say to her she nodded as we walked on stage almost a half-hour after her first performance.

"I'm Marshall Lee Abadeer and as you all know this is Fionna Mertons and we will be preforming what I wouldn't do by Serena Rider, I truely dedicated this one to my duet partner Fionna! " I said to the crowd as we picked up the microphones up and sang. Fionna started off.

" If you should fall to pieces you know I'll pick them up there are so many reason I'm never gonna get enough. If you should leave this country you know I'll come to you because you always love me oh what I wouldn't do oh what Iwouldn't do" she softly sang.

"I'll carry the weight I'll do any thing for you my bones may break but I'll never be untrue whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa oh what I wouldn't do oh what I wouldn't do." we sang together.

" Your love is like an ocean that always takes me home whispering wind is blowing telling me I'm not alone. Your love is like a river that I am floating down I've never been a swimmer but I know that I'll never drown I know that I'll never drown." I sung with my mellow voice.

" The current grows stronger 100 different shadesof blue I'll fall in your water forget everything I knew whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa ohwhat I wouldn't do oh what I wouldn't do." we sang together, we sounded in sync as planned and really good together.

" All the things I never noticed opened my ears to the chorus, you have made me listen careful and you gave me the light whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa."she sang sounding like an angel.

" I'll carry the weight I'll do anything for you my bones may break but I'll never be untrue, the current grows stronger 100 different shades of blue I'l fall in you water Oh what I wouldn't do oh what I wouldn't do Oh what I wouldn't do." we sang the rest together and when the song ended Fionna stepped up to me and hugged me. We walked off stage waiting for the results of the talent show.

A few minutes later they announced the winners " third place goes to Flame, second place goes to Marceline and first place goes to..." Simon said , me and fionna were getting anxious for our results.

" And first place goes to Fionna and Marshall Lee!" everyone cheered for us.

**An hour Later at fionna's house **

When we get back to Fionna's house, Cake was wondering how things had turned out so I told her that we won first place she was really proud. Fionna had gone up to her room to get into pj's.

"So Cake can I sleepover tonight?" I asked Cake with a kind attitude.

" Since its friday and you two won first place in the talent show ok!" she said to me.

sorry if it was boring and if it was too long but I will try harder to get this stuff right and the fiolee stuff will start soon please comment and vote if you like it ! xoxo stay awesome! :)

-Alexis


	4. Chapter 4

**Fionna's POV:**

When I walk down the stairs and walk in the living room to see Marshall sitting on the couch waiting for me to come down and Cake staring at me.

" Whats the hell's going on here?" I asked them with a some-what serious face.

" Cake is letting me sleepover tonight!" Marshall said with a smile, not one of his smirks.

" Seriously Cake did you agree to this?" I asked my sister hoping she did say yes to this...

" Yeah I did agree to this because Marshall is your best friend and you two won first place in the Talent show! but no funny buisness ok you two cuz im going to mochro's for a little while i'll be back later!" Cake said before she left the house with a serious look on her face.

"In that case remember you have clothes here from the last time you slept over Marsh!" I said to Marshall after cake left. After I said that he had already found one of his T-shirts and a pair of blue pj pants and had already put them on.

**5 minutes later...**

"So what did you want to tell me earlier?" He asked me.

" Oh... um... I have two things to say!" I said softly.

" Ok just know that you can ask or tell me almost anything!" he said trying to comfort me and it did a little.

" Ok first thing is: Why do you stand up for me when someone yells at me or something like that?" I questioned him, it took him a moment to think.

" I stand up for you because you are my best friend and don't think i don't care about you because if something went wrong I'd give up all my life just to save you... I dedicated the duet we sang to you, you mean alot to me Fi don't you ever doubt that! What else did you want to say?" He softly said back to me.

" Marshall I-I think I L-l-love you!" I stuttered, blushed and gave him a hug he was shocked at first then he hugged back after a little bit.

"Fi I've always loved you!" He admitted.

"Wait...If you loved me the whole time why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

" I didn't want to ruin your life like that!" he said.

" You wouldn't of ruined it you would have completed it!" I told him to show me that he understood he walked a little closer to me leaned in and kissed me, after a minute I kissed back. I put my arms around his neck and he lifted me off the ground and placed me on the couch, then he went and locked the door, close the windows and shut the the curtains until...

**Marshall's POV**

When I went to close the windows and the curtains, I saw two people one with pink-ish hair and the other with orange-ish hair peeking in the window at 10pm. Then I clued in the it was Gumball and Flame... Crap! I walk over to the couch and whisper to fionna " Can we do this upstairs because your ex is kinda being a pervert and stalking us!" she nodded. She started to walked the stairs then I heard her scream, I ran upstairs to see what happened when I saw her I ran towards her to see a cut across her face.

" Fi! What happened?Who did this to you?'' I ask her as I was trying to calm her down that helped a very little bit and she was shaking in horror.

" When I turned to my bed when I was upstairs I saw a girl with white hair in a braid type-thing walk up to me with a knife and said ' you will pay for being with my boyfriend you slut...Next time I see you with him I'll kill you...' then she cut me then left and I think that it was your ex-girlfriend Ashley!" she said trying not to cry.

" Fi! Its ok don't listen to her, she won't lay one hand on you if i'm always with you and you are certainly not a slut! But you do have every right to cry, man if that happened to me I would have cried too!" I said trying to cheer her up and it did until she saw herself in the mirror and started to cry again

"What about the cut across my face? I'm a mess!" she said softly.

" Babe you are beautiful to me no matter what and I don't ever want you to doubt it!" I told her, shortly after I did she leaned towards me and kissed me and after like 30 seconds I kissed back. I slowly picked her up and carried her to her bed, I laid her down on her bed. I went and Closed/ locked the windows and door so no unwanted guest comes in.

I walk back over to Fionna and tuck her in her bed, and started to walk over to cake's bed because after all cake wasn't home yet and it was a sleepover. But before I got past the end of Fionna's bed, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her.

" Stay here with me and sleep next to me please!" she whispered to me. So I did what I was asked to do it was now 10:30pm and I heard someone downstairs. Fionna was a little frightened so she got as close to me as she possibly could.

The person we heard was now going up the stairs and walked closer toward the door Fionna tries to hide her face as the person tries to turn the knob on the bedroom door. Then I hear keys rattling and suddenly the door opens and the person turns on the lights. When the lights turned on I found out who it was, the person was Fionna's sister Cake.

" Why were all of the lights off? Why were the doors locked? Why are you both in the same bed? Why is Fionna's face cut? And more importantly WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Cake questioned us.

**Cake's POV:**

When i unlock the front door I casually walk up the stairs and try to turn the door knob for me and Fionna's bedroom but it was locked, I quickly take my keys out and unlock that door walk in and turn on the lights to find my little sister's face cut and shes wide awake sitting in her bed with her best friend. Luckily fully clothed, Oh My Goodness I hope they didn't do tier 15...So I asked all those questions.(a/n: I'm not going to re-write the questions because it takes a long time to re-write them and I'm being lazy!)

" Ok Cake please don't freak at this... The lights were off because we didn't bother turning them on. The doors were locked because Gumball and Flame were stalking us and tried to come in. We are in the same bed because we were doing tier 15 jk Fionna got scared and wanted me to stay with her. Fionna's face is cut because my psycho ex-girlfriend Ashley came to talk with Fi with a knife. And thats basically what happened right Fi!" Marshall said answering all of my questions, as he looked at Fionna, I looked at her too she nodded.

"Oh well you two had a rough night and that joke was not funny Marshall Lee!" I said and they laughed a little.

"Leave it to Marshy to make those kinds of jokes and comments!" Fi said proudly 'why is she proud of that... No way they aren't best friends anymore... they are more than that!' I thought, they were staring at me like I was an idiot.

"Well I guess I'll be sleeping in the living room if you two want some privacy and stuff!" I can't believe ijust said that...

**Fionna's POV:**

Did I just hear what I thought I heard come from my sister's mouth. I look over to Marshall who is currently smiling at had already left the room and i waited until she got downsairs before we did anything.

" We can finish what we started!" He whispered to me , I smile back.

He watched as I got up and walked to Cake's dresser , opened a drawer and pulled out a small package. I walked to the door and closed it and then went back to my bed with the small package.

" I found Cake's secret stash... Just to be safe!" I said with a smirk passing him the small package.

" After all these years of calling you good lttle girl, it turns out your a naughty little girl!" He said with a grin and I smiled.

" A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do and I really don't want to be a parent yet!" I said plainly as he opened the small package to find 3 or 4 condoms.

" take one and put on then put the rest in my dresser Cake won't notice that they are gone!" I whispered to him, he obeyed what I said.

" Now where were we oh yes now I remember..." he said before kissing me,I kissed back.

He started pulling off my pj shirt and I pulled his off after he pulled mine off. Marshall started tugging at my pj pants looking for my approval I he pulled my pants went on like that until we were fully stripped of our clothing.

**The Next Morning ( In Marshall's POV)...**

When I woke up I was confused, I couldn't remember where I was. I look over and see Fi and then I remember I stayed here for a sleepover. Fionna was still sleeping when I looked at her.

"Morning Marshy!" she said quietly.

"Morning Babe!" I said back, realizing that the bedroom door was wide open last time I checked it was closed.

" Morning Fi! Morning Marshall! By the way I have freshly washed clothes on the nightstand for you two" Cake said from the doorway of the bedroom , when she said that I sat up in the bed to find Cake leaving the room, Flame and Gumball entering the room 'oh great ' then I remember we are both naked and I look over to fi who is trying to sit up on the bed like I am 'uh oh this won't end well if I dont tell her'

" Fi! Remember we've got nothing on... so you probably shouldn't sit like I am... Just sayin'!" I whispered to her she nodded.

" I know just wait you don't know what I'm doing!" she whispered back to me and I watched as she covered her top half and reached for a shirt that was on her nightstand, grabbed it and put it on and yet she remained unseen.

"Flame... I think we chose the wrong time to come and pay Fionna a ' visit '...!'' Gumball said saying Fi's name with attitude and I think I know what he means by ' visit '... He will not lay one hand on her.

" No! No! I just want to ask Fionna something!" Flame said to Gumball some-what polite. Gumball nodded.

" Fionna what happened to your face? Last night at the Talent Show it was perfect... but today it looks like a fucked up train ran you over!" Flame said to MY girl, yeah thats right MY girl. I wanted to go and punch him so bad but I kinda can't cuz im kinda naked. I saw that Fi was trying so hard to fight back tears.

**Fionna's POV:**

" Fionna what happened to your face? Last night at the Talent Show it was perfect... but today it looks like a fucked up train ran you over!" My ex Flame said to me, I was trying to stay strong and hold back tears. " Oh wait a second don't tell me I want to guess! hmm... Oh did you try to join your real parents and your adoptive parents?" Flame said with a devil's smile, I could see that enjoyed torturing me like that. That was all it took to make me fall to pieces inside, I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. I, Fionna Mertons am the toughest girl in my school and they just cracked me just like that that just proves I'm weak.

" Flame you went way too far with that!" Gumball said to Flame.

" She deserved it!" Flame yelled back at Gumball .

" Umm guys can you leave the room so we can get dressed please!" Marshall told them they left the room and closed the door. Me and fionna got dressed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I yell at him, he looks down. "Sorry I have a habit of yelling when I'm mad!"

"No that's ok I do too and the reason I didn't say anything was because when I was about to Gumball started to talk!" Marshy said back to me.

"Oh that explains almost everything I wanted to right now but I still have a question!" I said.

"Ok what's your question?" he asked me.  
>"Umm... What did Gumball mean when he said to Flame 'visit'.?" I asked him with a curious look on my face.<p>

"Fionna don't freak but when he said 'visit' he meant rape!" he whispered in my ear. just after he said that they walked back in the room...  
>-<p>

Sorry bout' the cliffhanger but the chapter had to end... I'll try to update ASAP... xoxo -Alexis


End file.
